Iman Shumpert
Iman Asante Shumpert (born June 26, 1990) is an American professional basketball player who plays for the New York Knicks of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He was selected by the Knicks with the 17th pick in the 2011 NBA Draft. High school career Before high school, Shumpert and fellow NBA player Evan Turner were teammates on the same 8th grade basketball team at Gwendolyn Brooks Middle School in Oak Park, Illinois. Shumpert was first-team all-state player at Oak Park and River Forest High School and was one of the nation's top 30 seniors. He helped Oak Park and River Forest High School to three conference titles and was named conference MVP as a junior and senior. He was rated No. 15 among the nation's senior players by Scout.com and No. 26 by Rivals.com. Iman Shumpert was also selected to play in the 2008 McDonald's All-American Game College career On October 18, 2007, he committed to play for Georgia Tech. During the 2008-09 men's basketball season, he was GT's fourth-leading scorer for the season, averaging 10.5 points per game and hitting 34.5 percent of his three-point attempts. During the 2009-10 season, Shumpert underwent arthroscopic surgery to repair a damaged meniscus in his right knee on Dec. 3, and missed six games. He ended up the season as GT's third leading scorer, with 10.0 ppg. He was also second in the ACC in steals. In the 2010-11 season, Shumpert led his team in scoring (17.3 ppg), rebounding, and assists, becoming only the seventh player in ACC history to do so. He ranked fourth in the ACC in scoring, 15th in rebounds, 10th in field goal and free throw percentage, and first in steals (seventh in the nation). He was named to the second All-ACC team and was a member of the conference's all-defensive team. Having impressed scouts with his defense and athleticism, Shumpert opted for the 2011 NBA Draft. Shumpert impressed scouts with his vertical jump, recorded at the combine of 36.5". Professional career 2011–12 season Shumpert was drafted with the seventeenth overall pick in the 2011 NBA Draft by the New York Knicks. Then teammate Jared Jeffries said that "he’s about as good an on-ball defender as there is in the league right now".Shumpert was selected to participate in the 2012 NBA All-Star Weekend Slam Dunk Contest, but was unable to due to a knee injury. On April 28, 2012, during a first round playoffs game against the Miami Heat, Shumpert suffered a knee injury while dribbling in midcourt. He was immediately helped off the court. An MRI later revealed that Shumpert tore the ACL and meniscus in his left knee and would miss the rest of the season. Iman Shumpert finished 5th in the 2012 NBA Rookie of the Year voting. Shumpert received 33 total votes and one first-place vote from a ballot that was filled out by 120 writers and broadcasters from across the country. He was also the only rookie to receive votes for the Defensive Player of the Year Award. 2012–13 season On January 13, 2013 , Shumpert was medically cleared to participate in team practice. He made his season debut on January 17 in a game against the Detroit Pistons at the O2 Arena in London. He went on to have 8 points, a steal, 3 rebounds, and one assist. Head coach Mike Woodson would later tell the media that he was "happy as hell" to have him back, a sentiment echoed by teammate Carmelo Anthony Category:Roster